Horizon Songs
by Emma Morgan
Summary: A collection of Songfics that I think fit the show, situations, and, of course, the Cliffhangers properly. Enjoy!
1. Dazra Song

Disclaimer: All right this fic is entirely not mine. The song is the Dazra song written specifically by the Higher Ground producers for the Dazra video in "The Kids Stay in the Picture." The bits I chose for representing the song-if you will-are directly from the show.

Author's Note: This focuses mainly on Scott and Shelby, but there's something for everyone, so don't get disappointed. By the way, this is in no way in chronological order, so please don't have a fit! LOL

__

The hurt in your eyes,

{Shelby crying in the bear statue's arms.}

__

Like a shadow on your soul,

{Scott arriving at Horizon for the first time.} 

__

Another dream dies.

{Daisy looking at her photo album and crying.}

__

I was right where you are,

{Peter holding group.}

__

Only one step away,

{Sophie and Peter leading the Cliffhangers to their solo sites.}

__

But the journey home is far.

{Scott finding Shelby after she left her solo site.}

__

Please don't turn me away.

{Scott dropping Shelby's hand after he knows her history.}

__

In my arms, you'll hear me say:

{Shelby hugging Peter and Sophie before leaving.}

__

You know I'm always there for you,

{Everyone hugging Shelby after she freaks out on the way to Dog's Peak.}

__

No matter what you do,

{Jules staying by Auggie's side while he's in custody.}

__

I'm here to pull you through.

{Daisy talking with Ezra in the hospital.}

__

So, if you feel the rage inside,

{Shelby thrashing the camp on the way to Dog's Peak.}

__

Don't stand alone come talk to me,

{Shelby talking to Daisy when they return to Horizon.}

__

What'cha got to hide?

{Daisy wearing her Goth make-up.}

__

In the secret pain you feel,

{Daisy telling Shelby about her past.}

__

You'll find me there I'll pull you through,

{Peter comforting Sophie after she tells him about her endometriosis.}

__

You know my love is real.

{Scott telling Shelby he loves her.}

__

Please don't turn me away,

{Kat turning Hank away.}

__

Take me in your arms,

{Hank hugging and comforting Kat.}

__

I need to hear you say:

{Kat's parents telling her it wasn't her fault.}

__

You know I'm always there for you,

{Shelby listening to Jess's story.}

__

I'm here to pull you through,

{Hannah saving Ezra from the river.}

__

No matter what you do.

{Shelby saying good bye to Scott.}

__

I am always on your side,

{Scott and Ezra helping Auggie out with the problem with his brother.}

__

I share the tears you've cried,

{Auggie and Scott fighting after Auggie kisses Juliette.}

__

There's nothing left to hide.

{Daisy showing up at her mother's funeral in her Goth clothing.}

__

Know, I'm always there for you,

{Peter watching over Scott while CPS question him.}

__

I'm here to pull you through,

{Peter talking to Ezra after his parents leave.}

__

No matter what you do.

{Peter talking to Scott after he broke into a house and thrashed it.}

__

I am always on your side,

{The Cliffhangers playing football against the actors.}

__

I share the tears you've cried,

{Shelby hugging Jess after she arrived at Horizon.}

__

There is nothing left to hide.

{Scott and Shelby holding hands while they sleep during the thunderstorm.}


	2. Nobody's Girl Michelle Wright

Nobody's Girl

__

She's a fallen angel.

{Standing the sexual abuse so Jess wouldn't have to.}

__

She's just flesh and bone.

{Seeing Jess, hearing her story, and remembering how much I needed the money.}

__

She's the rock of ages.

{Sophie telling me I have an old soul.}

__

She's a rolling stone.

{Dealing with all my problems over the years.}

__

She's nobody's girl.

{Telling Scott he doesn't know anything about my past.}

__

She walks this road alone.

{Running away from home… alone.}

__

She calls her soul her own.

{Telling Peter I didn't need his help when I first got to Horizon.}

__

She knows she's on her own in this world.

{Feeling so alone all those sleepless nights.}

__

She's nobody's girl.

{Telling Daisy that she doesn't even know me.}

__

She's some kind of devil,

{Telling Scott that Juliette kissed Auggie.}

__

She's some kind of a saint.

{Saving Gracie from the cliff.}

__

And if her hands are dirty,

{Sleeping with all those men on the streets for a little money.}

__

Well her spirit ain't.

{Daisy telling me I'm a survivor.}

__

She's nobody's girl.

She walks this road alone.

She calls her soul her own.

She knows she's on her own in this world.

She's nobody's girl.

Well if the world don't claim you,

{Being rejected so many times at school because they made horrible assumptions.}

__

It don't own you too.

{Yelling at my mother when she wouldn't listen to me.}

__

She don't belong to me,

{Daisy telling Scott that my silence wasn't about him.}

__

She don't belong to you.

{Yelling at Scott to stay out of my life.}

__

She's nobody's girl.

She walks this road alone.

She calls her soul her own.

She knows she's on her own in this world.

She's nobody's girl.

She's a fallen angel.

{Comforting Scott when he first told me about Elaine.}

__

She's just flesh and bone.

{What you get is what you see.}

__

She's nobody's girl.

{You don't own me, but you can love me.}


	3. The Woman Before Me Trisha Yearwood

**__**

Author's Note: okay, guys, listen up! This fanfiction is not in chronological order for the most part, but it is mainly out of Seduction. _Enjoy! Oh, and I also changed a little bit of the format of the song so that it made sense for the "fic."_

The Woman Before Me

__

I can see you turn away.

{Scott stops kissing Shelby when pictures of Elaine come into his mind.}

__

When I ask what for,

{Shelby asks Scott why he stopped.}

__

You say it isn't anything,

{He turns back to her and kisses her again.}

__

But I'm not sure.

{When Scott pulls away again, Shelby starts getting a little worried.}

__

Something underneath the skin

{Shelby gets scared when Scott starts running his hands through his hair.}

__

Won't let you be,

{Pictures of Elaine keep running through Scott's mind.}

__

And you try to keep it in,

{He tries to control himself.}

__

But I can see.

{Shelby can tell something's wrong and starts to leave.}

__

The woman before me must've been hard on you,

{Scott tells Shelby about how Elaine would come into his room at night.}

__

Cause that hurt in your eyes

{Shelby decides to stay after she nearly leaves because of Scott's reaction.}

__

I never put you through.

{Shelby is continually nice to Scott since he arrived.}

__

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

{Shelby gets mad when he calls her a slut.}

__

The woman before me in you.

{Scott assumes Shelby's like Elaine.}

__

Sometimes in an argument,

{Scott and Shelby argue about reality.}

__

It will show when you go a little farther than you meant to go.

{Scott calls Shelby a skank.}

__

I know you don't mean the things that you say

{Shelby keeps on trying despite Scott's perpetual insults.}

__

I just wanna ease the pain that's in your way.

{Shelby stays with Scott even though he starts having hallucinations.}

__

But the woman before me must've been hard on you,

Cause that hurt in your eyes

I never put you through.

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me in you.

If there are sorrows that bring back a tear,

{Scott cries when he lost his CPS complaint is dismissed.}

__

Don't let them keep us apart.

{Shelby standing by him.}

__

You ought to know you've got nothing to fear,

{Scott finally tells her everything.}

__

Here in my heart.

{Shelby understands and doesn't judge him.}

__

Cause you and I will never be like the past

{Shelby proving to Scott she's not like Elaine.}

__

Whatever kind of memories that you have.

{Shelby tells Scott the CPS interrogation is over.}

__

Nothing's gonna hurt you now, can't you see?

{Shelby and Scott hold hands through the thunderstorm.}

__

I don't wanna make any vow that I can't keep.

{Shelby breaks up with Scott so they won't be hoping for things they know won't happen.}

__

But the woman before me must've been hard on you,

Cause that hurt in your eyes

I never put you through.

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me in you.

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

{Scott calls Shelby a used car.}

__

The woman before me in you.

{Scott has to face CPS, but has Shelby close by.}


End file.
